Melody Stein
Melody Stein is the fourth girl to have joined the Esme Girls’ Third Squad and is Magda’s best friend. Born in Austria, Melody moved to Germany dreaming of becoming a Fine Artist. She published paintings in small galleries, but given her incredulity on personal finances; she had to make a living making amateur pornographic videos like Magda. After introducing Magda to the Esme Girls and knowing she became a member of the company, Melody had to work harder to join too. She didn’t finish college but thanks to courses she took in graphic design; she worked for several companies. Her reason to join was to let go of her failed career into the fine arts. Melody’s experience and portfolio gave her the job as an Esme Girls’ artistic advisor and ultimately as a former member. Melody’s role is to help Idol designing new Esme Suits, aid Amy creating the visuals for each show and make the poster for every tour. Biography Melody was born in Kufstein to an upper middle class family of wool merchants from Salzburg. Melody showed a passion and skill for painting at an early age, she used to draw small animals and insects on several notebooks she filled. Melody’s uncle, an oil painter who worked in Switzerland, noted her niece’s ability and took her under his guidance. He taught coal drawing, oil painting, technical drawing, and photography. Melody always loved to paint landscapes of the Alps and copying paintings of the old Austrian aristocracy. After Melody finished high school, her uncle suggested that the family take Melody to a School of Fine Arts in Switzerland, the same he was a teacher on. But after a trip to Germany, Melody felt in love with Munich and so she went there instead. She applied for the Academy of Fine Arts. During her life in Munich, Melody had a Bohemian lifestyle; she idealized the role of art while also having a non-materialistic behavior. She surrounded herself with like-minded people, other artists, and lived with them on the same apartment. Melody would publish her first works for an underground gallery performed on a bar. Her works would include her Alps paintings and portraits of vagabonds. Although proud of her early publications, Melody felt out of love with bohemianism, mainly because of the several conflicts among its members. Most of Melody’s male colleagues were part of some political alignment and spent all day arguing politics instead of painting. Melody also suffered from discrimination from other bohemians who criticized her upper-middle class upbringings, calling her a fake; they complicated Melody’s passion. Melody left the bohemian communities and returned to her bourgeois life. She visited and networked on the best galleries until achieving her first deal. She published more works and made a little fame. Several institutes invited Melody to show some of her paintings; one of these institutes would be Munich’s faculty of philosophy. Melody published several times there, and while talking to students who were analyzing her works, Melody met Magda. After conversations with her, both became inseparable friends. Melody shared a lot of things in common with Magda. They both loved poetry, music and philosophy; they never talked politics. They also had different views towards love; Melody, for example, saw it under romantic lenses; she believed in love for love’s sake while Magda believed in it as a mechanism of covering the hedonistic and carnal reality of sex, as in embracing sex’s brutish and disinterested facet. To show her perspective, Magda introduced Melody to BDSM. Disturbed by it, Melody tried it, and so Magda arranged sexual intercourses for her. Melody had sex with multiple partners. Some of them showed love for her, and some of them didn’t. With the ones that didn’t, Melody always wanted to change their mind; “tame the beast” as Magda called it. This experience made Melody paint a series of pictures about hedonism in modern life; most of these showed straight up orgies. Melody didn’t publish them, but they would become some of her last paintings for a while. Because of Melody’s romantic idealism, she left art to experiment more with BDSM, wanting to see if she could “tame the beast” and turn such rough conduct into something passionate. The BDSM life and maintaining her artistic pursuits drained Melody. She didn’t know how to handle her finances and thus she returned to a bohemian attitude, but this time involuntarily. She had to borrow money from friends and sometimes she called her parents who thought she was “this successful artist about to become the next Picasso”. Melody had to stop asking her parents for money because she didn’t want to disappoint them. Melody moved with Magda at her apartment and sustained herself via sexual partners. One of Melody’s partners had sex with her using balloons. He put inflated balloons inside Melody’s shirt as to fake big breasts and a pink balloon on her ass. Wanting to know what was his deal, the guy told Melody about the Esme Girls; he introduced her to the company. After seeing footage of them, Melody then told Magda about it and both became fans. While Magda loved the concept of “clown girls”, Melody was into the aesthetics, she admired the design and colors of each suit. Months later, the Esme Girls announced they were seeking more members. Melody and Magda sent their applications, but given Melody’s little experience, Ellie, who sorted the resumes for Marie, ignored hers. Marie read Magda’s resume and called her, she gave her a chance to finish college and gather some work experience. Magda seized the opportunity and finished her philosophy degree; she wouldn’t talk to Melody until Marie hired her. After Magda became an Esme Girl, Melody asked for help. Magda told Melody the same Marie told her. Melody had to work for a while to increase her opportunities; the requirements were flexible. And so Melody disciplined herself, she abandoned her bohemian tendencies and attended courses into the artist's business wanting to boost her income. Melody took classes in graphic design and soon worked for small companies. She created the logos and decorated the interiors for stores and offices. She also painted portraits for businessmen and governmental officials in Munich. She became highly demanded she left her studies and kept working designing for commercial firms. Magda called Melody to check her out months after. Magda said to her she added her name on the next applicants’ list, and so Melody had a chance. Melody impressed Magda with the experience she gathered through months. Because it was work done under pressure, the necessity and Melody’s will to succeed turned her into an unstoppable candidate. At this point in her life, Melody has never worked hard before. Her audacity made the good impressions for Marie to interview her. Marie loved Melody’s paintings and even requested her some pieces. Melody’s sensible eye to aesthetics came useful, for she didn’t hesitate to share ideas she had for costumes. This creativity and energy to work made Marie give her the job. Melody abandoned becoming a Fine Artist and gave herself to the “clown life” of the Esme Girls. Melody helped designing her costume and after weeks of practice under Amy’s guidance she debuted and became a full-time member. Personality Melody is the most naïve of the Esme Girls, mainly because of her careless and spoiled upbringing in Austria. She’s a girl that always seeks to have fun or to have some kind of romantic adventure; she’s ultra positive about life. Regarding love, Melody still doesn’t agree with Magda who embraces its realistic and most cruel aspect of just being a way to hide mere reproduction; Melody believes in romanticism instead. She thinks love for love’s sake exists, but is just difficult to find. In sex, Melody enjoys both careful and rough treatment; “as long as it is being done with love”, as she thinks. This has made her getting fooled by several partners who took advantage of her; still, she keeps on looking for that utopian love. Given her artistic tendencies, Melody consumes a lot of entertainment. She can’t name her favorite film or her favorite song, for she has many that could take that title. Something for sure is that she loves musical films; not like the ones made for teenagers, but serious ones, like 1975s “The Rocky Horror Picture Show.” Not anyone knows it, but Melody can sing, and thanks to Magda, she yodels too; she does these things spontaneously though. For art, Melody’s favorite painters are Vincent van Gogh, Claude Monet, Rembrandt, and Diego Velazquez. Melody’s aesthetic taste made her love the general look of the Esme Suits. What she loves about the concept of the Esme Girl is to come up with a good design the pink balloon will destroy, anyway. She, philosophically, sees it as a man devoted to building the best sand castle he can just for the ocean to come and destroy it; this is the same passion that Melody shares for the company’s suits. Esme Suit At the upper body, Melody wears a blue opened shirt with puffed arms and the golden flower pattern with red dots on it. She wears a white shirt collar where a red bow hangs from. The opened area of this shirt lets the audience see Melody’s cleavage. At the lower body, Melody wears long and thick blue pants with the same golden flower pattern. At the center of these pants there’s a white area. The pants are held by a red belt where the white suspenders come from. Melody wears the usual white gloves with red borders and as footwear red squeaky shoes and white socks. The puffed shoulders and the pants jingle upon being shaken. The “DO NOT PULL” tag hangs from behind the pants, if someone pulls it, it will trigger a normal expansion that will destroy the upper body costume entirely. Melody’s rubber design is like Emily’s, as it follows a leggings pattern, but with the difference that the limit goes beyond the waist, up and near the breast, leaving a somewhat bare area of Melody’s torso. Melody’s gimmick goes as follows. The pants contain red balls and golden glitter, that after Melody gest turned on by anything, will shake and make the pants vibrate as if it was some kind of dildo. Melody then will get even more aroused, making a loop where she gets hornier until achieving orgasm. Whenever this gimmick functions, Melody’s pants, because of the shaking, won’t stop making loud jingling noises. The making of Melody’s first drawing was made on September 28, 2018. She was intended to be the last member to join the Esme Girls as of 2018; something like a “close” to the first generation of girls. Her name Melody doesn’t relate to the movie Babe: Pig in the City, but her surname Stein does, it comes from Mary Stein, the actress who played the character known as the “landlady.” __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Esme Girls